Spetsnaz
: This article is on the sub-faction of the larger and more prominent Soviet Armed Forces and Ultranationalist factions. The Spetsnaz '(Спецназ - Подразделение 'Специального'Наз'начения (Podrazdeleniye 'Spets'yalnogo 'Naz'nacheniya - Special Force Group)) is the elite special operations group of the Russian military. They are featured as antagonistic foes and friendlies in the campaign and multiplayer of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Singleplayer, the Spetsnaz are a completely different faction. They are the allies of the SAS and are a member of the official Russian Federation Army/Armed Forces. This Spetsnaz army is led by Sgt. Kamarov. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Spetsnaz only appears in multiplayer as one of the four factions. They always oppose the SAS. They appear in the maps Bloc, Countdown, Crash, Downpour, Overgrown, Pipeline, Shipment, Vacant, Wet Work and Winter Crash. The Spetsnaz models are based on the Ultranationalist models. Loyalist gallery 377px-Loyalist.png|A Loyalist Spetsnaz looking out. Loyalist-1.jpg|Russian Loyalist Trooper 265px-Loyalist-2.jpg|Wearing a night vision goggles 3915923828_a92ef7a0dc.jpg|Russian Loyalists fighting Ultranationalist gallery Faction USSR MW.png|Spetsnaz logo in Call of Duty 4. 91-thumb-10.jpg|A Spetsnaz soldier taking aim 193619-cod4_ultra_nationalist_2_super.jpg|A Spetsnaz soldier firing his AK-47 Call-of-Duty-4.jpg|A Spetsnaz soldier being ambushed by SAS players Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Spetsnaz appears only in multiplayer, using the singleplayer Russian Airborne Troops skins. This incarnation of the Spetsnaz is far different from the Spetsnaz in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer. Instead of being dressed as guerrillas, they wear professional and standardized uniforms. They appear on the maps Bailout, Derail, Estate, Highrise, Overgrown, Salvage, Skidrow, Storm, Sub Base, Terminal, Vacant and Wasteland. Unlike in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops, they fight against all of their enemy factions, mainly Task Force 141 and US Rangers. Strangely, in the level "The Second Sun", Sgt. Foley would say something like: "Spetsnaz Troopers inbound, Ramirez, contact 12 o'clock!" This suggests that the Spetsnaz and the Russian Airborne troops are the same thing except for the airborne troops being the "Vympel" group and the Spetsnaz group being the "Alpha" group, all belonging to the Spetsnaz. This sort of explains why the Spetsnaz and the Russian Airborne troops are much more difficult to kill than the other enemies in the campaign. Spetsnaz Spawn Theme Spetsnaz Defeat Theme File:Faction USSR.png|Spetsnaz logo in Modern Warfare 2. File:RPG russian.png|A Spetsnaz soldier holding an RPD w/ ACOG Scope. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Spetsnaz appear in the several missions throughout the game. They first appear in "Executive Order", when fighting Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, Brooks, and Grigori Weaver off in a Soviet cosmodrome as the Americans try to abort a space launch. Next they appear in "Numbers" when attempting to capture Dr. Clarke to prevent him from revealing information on Nova-6 to the CIA. The Spetsnaz are harder to kill than normal opponents in Call of Duty: Black Ops, due to increased health and more accurate aiming than other enemies in the campaign. They also utilize combat techniques such as rolling out from harm's way. Multiplayer The Spetsnaz are a playable multiplayer faction always opposite to the Black Ops. They wear similar garb to their opposite faction, but use slightly different camouflage and they don't use balaclavas or olive-drab colored helmets as seen in "Executive Order", "Numbers" or "WMD". They appear in Launch, Nuketown, WMD, Array, Grid, Summit, Kowloon, Discovery, Convoy, Stockpile, Stadium, Hangar 18, Silo and Drive-in multiplayer maps. Gallery Spetsnaz Logo.png|Black Ops Spetsnaz Logo. Rustroop1 7.jpg|A Soviet patrol. Rustroop2 7.jpg|A guarding Spetsnaz. Rustroop3 7.png|A white-dressed Soviet with an AK-47. Rustroop4 7.png|Patrolling Spetsnaz squad. Spetsnaz1.jpg|A Spetsnaz meleeing with a KS-23. TheRussian-Man.jpg|The Spetsnaz Operative in Payback. soviet 3.JPG|Another Spetsnaz soldier guarding with a AK-47. Soviet hazmat 1.JPG 2.JPG|Spetnaz in hazmat suit Soviet urban 1.JPG|Urban Spetsnaz equipped with Hardline and a PM63 w/ Grip. Soviet urban 2.JPG|Urban Spetsnaz equipped with Lightweight and an AK-47 w/ Dual Mags Soviet urban 3.JPG|Urban Spetsnaz equipped with Scavenger and an AK-74u w/ PK-AV Scope Soviet urban 4.JPG|Urban Spetsnaz equipped with Flak Jacket and a RPK w/ Dual Mag Soviet urban 5.JPG|Urban Spetsnaz equipped with Ghost and a Dragunov Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Spetsnaz also appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's Spec Ops survival mode. They are more agile and tactical than in previous games as they will roll and dive from cover and attempt to sneak up on players. They are also a multiplayer faction, found in Dome opposing the Delta Force, in Arkaden opposing the SAS and in Resistance opposing the GIGN. Spetsnaz icon.png|The Spetsnaz icon in Modern Warfare 3. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEwybf0t-3kSpetsnaz MW3 Spawn Theme Equipment and Arsenal Assault Rifles *AK-47 *Galil *FAMAS *G3 *G36C *FAL *TAR-21 Submachine Guns *AK-74u *Kiparis *PM63 *Uzi *Skorpion *MAC11 *P90 *MP5K *PP90M1 *PPSh-41 (DS version) *PPS-43 (DS Version) *MAT-49 (DS version) Light Machine Guns *RPK *HK21 *RPD *AUG HBAR *PKP Pecheneg Shotguns *KS-23 *SPAS-12 *Olympia *Striker *Model 1887 (Survival Mode) Sniper Rifles *Dragunov *WA2000 (In Loose Ends and Hidden) Rocket Launchers *RPG-7 *Strela-3 *Stinger Sidearms and Machine pistols *Makarov *CZ75 *M9 *P99 *MP412 *PP2000 *G18 *TMP Notable Members *Spetsnaz Operative *Major Petrov Quotes *Он не жилец! - "On ne zhilets!" / "He is dead man!" *Он мой! - "On moy!" / "He's mine!" *Держись, товарищ! - "Derzhisʹ, tovarishch!" / "Hold on, comrade!" *Чёрт! Бойца ранило! - "Chyort! Boitsa ranilo!" / "Damn! Wounded soldier!" *Вспышка сзади! - "Vspyshka szadi!" / "Flash from behind!" *Чёрт! Не отрывается! - "Chyort! Ne otryvaetsya!" / "Damn! Doesn't come off!" - When stuck by a semtex or a Crossbow *Я трачу обойму за обоймой! - "Ya trachu oboymu za oboymoi!" / "I spend a holder for the clip!" *Одну секунду! -'' "Odnu sekundu!"'' / "Wait a second!" *Граната, берегись! -''"Granata, beregisʹ!"'' / "Grenade, watch out!" *В яблочко! - "V yablochko!" / "Bullseye! *Головы! Граната к бою! - "Golovy! Granata k boyu!" / "Head's up! Frag out!" *Мне нужны патроны! - "Mne nuzhny patrony!" / "I need ammo!" *Санитар, сюда! - "Sanitar, syuda!" / "Medic, over here!" *Не высовывайся, мы сейчас! - "Ne vysovyvaisya, my syeichas!" / "Don't move, we are on our way!" *Головы, граната!!! - "Golovy, granata!" / "Heads up, grenade!" *Как по маслу! - "Kak po maslu!" / "Clear shot!" *Блядь, граната!! - "Blyadʹ, granata!" / "Fuck, grenade!" *"Накрой их!" - "Nakroy ih!" / "Don't let them pop out!" *"Скоро его не будет!" - "Scoro yego ne bugyet!" / "He'll die soon!" *"Прикрываю!" - "Prikryivayu!" / "I cover you!" *"Я пустой! Перезаряжаюсь!" - "Ya pustoy! Perezaryazhayus!" / "I'm empty! Reloading!" *"Вниз!!!" - "Vneez!" / "Get down!!!" *"Огонь в их направлении!" - "Ogonʹ v ih napravlenii!" / "Fire in their direction!" *"Он у меня на мушке!" - "On u menya na mushke!" / "He's in my sights!" *"Подавись!" - "Podavis'!" / "Choke on this!" *"Удерживай их огнем!" - "Uderzhivay ih ognyom!" / "Don't let them get close!" Trivia General *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''multiplayer, when playing as Spetsnaz, if the player looks at the player's sleeves they can see the letters SPEC-OPs, meaning Special Operations/Operatives. *''Call of Duty: Black Ops is the only game where the Spetsnaz emblem doesn't contain the Communist symbol. * The Spetsnaz are the only faction to be featured in all non-WW2 games, always opposing a 'allied' team. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *The Spetsnaz announcer is voiced by Sgt. Kamarov. *Despite the fact that the multiplayer faction is Spetsnaz, the character models used for the faction are those of the Ultranationalists. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *They do not wear watches, whereas all other factions do. *They are against every other enemy team in multiplayer. *The announcer is voiced by the same actor as Major Petrov, and Dimitri Petrenko from Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The announcer is praised hysterically by many players due to his dramatic reaction towards enemy killstreaks, especially the EMP and AC130. Ironically, he is relatively calm when a friendly Tactical Nuke is called in. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *The Arctic Flak Jacket model for the Spetsnaz faction has the same face model as the Spetsnaz Operative. *The Arctic Ghost Perk in multiplayer uses the same face model as Dimitri Petrenko. *The multiplayer announcer for the Spetsnaz is Boris Kievski, who voiced Dimitri Petrenko. *Sonny Puzikas, a real former member of the Russian Spetsnaz, provided information for Treyarch about the Spetsnaz and also did the movement recording. Some of the Spetsnaz also have very similar, if not the same, facial features as him. Videos Video:Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare- Spetsnaz Spawn Spawn theme in Call of Duty 4 Video:CoD: Modern Warfare 2 Soundtrack - Going Loud Spetsnaz's full theme in Modern Warfare 2 Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops Spetsnaz theme Spetsnaz's full theme in Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions Category:Russia